


Conversations

by allthingsnerd



Series: Yessir Verse [4]
Category: Castle, Firefly
Genre: Gen, The mayor from Castle is here too, but i've made him a sort of OC character from Firefly, he's a canon character in Castle, if that makes sense, it's about time that I put this up, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Suspicions. Companion to Yessir and Protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> And apparently the story continues!

"But Mr. Mayor, there is something off about Castle!" The mayor of New York City and Captain Gates of the 12th Precinct were in the mayor's office, discussing what was quickly coming to be an exhausting subject between the two.

"Gates, you have been complaining about Richard Castle since before you ever met him! You went into this job with a prejudice and a bias. He has proved himself to me, to the detectives, and to Montgomery, may he rest in peace. You have no proof; you just want to have control. Well I'm in control about this. Let it go, Gates. You're seeing things that aren't there and you are letting your bias cloud your judgment and compromise you."

"But sir-" Gates tried again.

The mayor shot her a look, "No buts Gates. Let. It. Go."

"Yes sir." Gates ground out through clenched teeth. She turned away and left the mayor's office.

The mayor sighed and ran his hand over his face. This was getting out of hand. He picked up his cell phone.

"Mr. Mayor! What does this humble writer owe the pleasure?" Richard Castle's jovial voice came over the line.

"Castle."

"You sound serious." Castle's voice changed to match the Mayor's.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, hold on a moment. I just shut my office door. What's going on?"

"Gates is getting nosy and suspicious. You've got to be more careful."

"What does she have?"

"Just a few gut feelings and she overheard a very strange conversation between you and Detective Slaughter. What to tell me what that was about?"

Castle sighed, "Jayne overstepped his bounds, crossed the line. I was just makin' sure he still knew what was what."

"I gathered that from what she told me, but did you have to do it in the middle of the police station?"

"Sorry Jim. It was late and I didn't think anybody else was there. Besides, these things happen where and when they happen, you know that."

The mayor sighed, "I know. Just… be more careful. We don't need this getting out of hand, dong ma?"

"Yeah. You have information on that bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro Jayne brought in?"

"Nothing so far. You sure he called you Captain?"

"Completely. Gates know about that too?"

"Not to my knowledge. I'll have my people keep looking. How's Alexis?"

"She's doing better. He didn't say anything about my past. I think he was just concentrating on getting her out of there."

"You should tell her you know."

"If we ever find a way back I will. No need to crush her or make her question everything she knows if nothing is going to happen."

"What about making her aware of the danger Mal? This guy may have had a vendetta against you or was working for someone who does. What happens if this happens again and they say something? What if they're successful next time?'

"Then I guess it's a good thing I have a background of helping arrest people."

"Mal-"

"I know you don't agree with me on this, but it's my decision to make. Look, I've got to go. Don't worry, I'll be more careful."

"Fine. Talk to you later."

"Call me if you find anything."

"Will do."

The two men hung up and sat in their offices for a while. When they finally got up, one went home and the other created a file on his computer with all the clues to this mystery he'd gathered so far.

**Author's Note:**

> bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro – stupid inbred sack of meat


End file.
